


michael & nate 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [42]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-14-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael & nate 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-14-07

Nathaniel Westen can tell you everything you ever wanted to know about his brother. He can tell you what size Michael’s jeans are, what year he had his first kiss, who he was with when he first got laid. He can tell you that Michael likes legs more than breasts and that he once put on a pair of nylons for reasons that Nate can’t quite figure out.

He can tell you that Michael was nine when he stole his first car, but he was 10 ½ when he stole the first one for fun. There were three guys on the block that gave Nate shit every day, throwing dirt and insults at his back, taunting him about their dad – deadbeat, drunk, whoring loser – and their mother – what’s she gonna do now, Westen? Gonna sell herself in Little Havana, let them have a little white pussy? – and about Michael – gringo shit’s gonna get himself an ass-whupping, Westen. Tell your big brother that from me. Nate hadn’t had to say a word, Michael had overheard and rammed a late model Ford into their back fence, pinning one of them under the boards with a rusted iron nail stopping about an inch above his eye.

They left Nate alone after that.

Nate can tell you that Michael tried pot when he was twelve and never again, not liking anything that put him out of control. He drank half of a bottle of moonshine their father had brought home from the Everglades and ended up in the hospital getting his stomach pumped. He got into fistfights during school and a knife fight one time after school and ended up on every teacher’s list – bright kid, doesn’t apply himself. 

Nate can tell you everybody in the world loves Michael, even the people who fucking hate him. 

Including Nate himself.


End file.
